Humans may engage in human-to-computer dialogs with interactive software applications referred to herein as “automated assistants” (also referred to as “digital agents,” “chatbots,” “interactive personal assistants,” “intelligent personal assistants,” “conversational agents,” etc.). For example, humans (which when they interact with automated assistants may be referred to as “users”) may provide commands and/or requests using (i) spoken natural language input (i.e. utterances), which may in some cases be converted into text and then processed, and/or (ii) by providing textual (e.g., typed) natural language input. When the user is participating in an activity such as driving, the user may not be available to give the automated assistant much attention because of the amount of cognition needed by the user to navigate a vehicle. As a result, the automated assistant may provide various notifications to the user, only for the user to subsequently not remember what notifications were provided. Furthermore, if the user is participating in a group chat or subscribes to various services, the number of incoming messages to the user can be overwhelming and lead to dangerous consequences, should the user become too distracted while driving. If provisioning of notifications is overall ineffective for eliciting responses from the user, computational resources may subsequently be wasted on repeating the notifications to the user. Furthermore, indiscriminately repeating notifications can be a waste of time for a user who may have acknowledged some notifications despite participating in some other activity.